Freundschaft auf der Probe
by Triniti86
Summary: Kai wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt und muss sich nun zwischen seinem Team und seiner neu gefundenen Schwester entscheiden. Bitte, bitte lesen... ist spannender als es sich anhört.
1. Chapter 1

**Abtei in Russland...**

Eine schwere, massive Eichentür wurde mit einem unangenehmen Quietschen aufgeschoben und ein blasshäutiger Mann betrat den Raum. Der ältere Mann hinter dem großen Schreibtisch, der aus demselben Holz bestand wie die Tür, blickte auf, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Sie haben nach mir rufen lassen, Mr. Voltaire?", fragte der blasshäutige Mann, ein wenig verwundert. Seine schwarzen Haare klebten strähnig in seinem Gesicht und auch sonst schien er nicht sonderlich gepflegt. „Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, Victor", antwortete der Alte ohne den Jüngeren dabei eines Blickes zu würdigen. Schräg gegenüber des Schreibtisches war ein kleiner Monitor in die Wand eingelassen, worin gerade die Nachrichten gezeigt wurden.

„Vor wenigen Tagen sind die Bladebreakers in Russland angekommen und gedenken hier einige Zeit zu bleiben um sich durch ein spezielles Training auf die nächsten Meisterschaften vorzubereiten", erklang es aus den Boxen.

„ Ich möchte, dass du mir meinen Enkel wiederbringst. Ich habe etwas mit ihm zu bereden."

Der Alte stoppte das Bild gerade in dem Moment, indem eine Nahaufnahme eines grauhaarigen Jungen gezeigt wurde.

„ Er wird vermutlich nicht freiwillig mitkommen, aber sie wissen ja, wie sie die Menschen doch noch überzeugen können mitzukommen."

Ein Unheil verkündendes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Alten aus. Victor nickte nur und drehte sich auf dem Absatz, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen und mit seinem Auftrag zu beginnen.

„ Ach und Victor... ich verlasse mich auf sie."

Victor nickte erneut und verließ dann den Raum. Er schloss die Tür von Außen und verharrte noch einen kurzen Moment. Seine Gedanken suchten die Vergangenheit. Vor einigen Jahren hatte der Junge mit den grauen Haaren und dem kalten Blick noch in der Abtei gelebt und Victor hatte mitbekommen, wie er aufwuchs. Insgeheim hatte er ihm immer leid getan, denn er war noch ein Kind. Als der Junge damals geflohen war, hatte er für ihn gehofft, dass er die Abtei niemals wieder sehen würde und jetzt war es sein Auftrag ihn wieder an den Ort des Schreckens zurück zu führen. Ein Gefühl des Widerstrebens stieg in ihm auf, doch was sollte er tun. Würde er sich widersetzten wäre es sein Todesurteil. Mit finsteren Gedanken machte er sich daran seinen Auftrag auszuführen.

**Hotel in der Nähe der Abtei**

„Boah... ist das ein geiles Zimmer", dröhnte die Stimme eines blauhaarigen Jungen durch den Raum. Tyson stürmte sofort auf das Sofa zu, ließ sich darauf fallen und schmiss den Fernseher an.

„Man Tyson, kannst du dich nicht einmal normal benehmen?", zischte ein weibliche Stimme sofort. Empört stierte Hilary Tyson an.

„Sie hat Recht, Tyson, überall fällt man mit dir auf", setzte Max vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

„Ja, natürlich fällt man mit mir überall auf, aber das liegt daran, dass ich der Weltmeister bin", entgegnete Tyson mit stolzgeschwelter Brust.

„Meine Güte...irgendetwas stinkt hier aber ganz penetrant", gab nun auch Ray seinen Senf dazu und wedelte dabei mit der Hand vor seiner Nase rum.

„Das wird wohl Tysons Eitelkeit sein", erwiderte Max grinsend und beide mussten anfangen zu lachen, als sie Tysons pikiertes Gesicht sahen.

„Pah!", sagte er „Ihr seid doch nur neidisch."

„Hey Leute! Jetzt hört doch mal auf damit, wir müssen noch auspacken und trainieren, denn dafür sind wir ja schließlich hier", sagte nun Kenny und setzte damit der Auseinadersetzung ein Ende.

Kai war der Einzigste, der zu der ganzen Sache nichts gesagt hatte. Er stand mit seinen Sachen abseits der Geschehnisse und betrachtete sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. „Kinder!", dachte er nur und ging nun mit seinen Sachen bepackt in eines der Schlafzimmer. Ray folgte ihm, denn die beiden teilten sich auf Reisen immer dasselbe Zimmer. Alles in allem kam Kai sowieso am Besten mit ihm zurecht, denn Ray akzeptierte ihn am ehesten so wie er war und stellte auch keine dummen Fragen.

Als sie alles ausgepackt hatten, gingen sie zusammen raus, um zu trainieren. Nahe dem Hotel fanden sie auch einen Platz an dem es einige Beyarenen gab.

„Kai, gib mir doch noch mal dein Blade, ich möchte noch ein paar Verbesserungen vornehmen", sagte Kenny und Kai gab ihm sein Blade.

„Ich hoffe aber, du brauchst nicht allzu lange, sonst kann ich nicht mehr trainieren", gab er angenervt zurück.

„Nein, nein...geht ganz schnell. In einer halben Stunde hast du ihn wieder."

Kai gab keine Antwort darauf, sondern befasste sich damit einen ruhigen Ort aufzusuchen, der quasi überall da war, wo Tyson sich nicht aufhielt. Ein wenig abseits fand er einen Baum unter dem ein großer Stein lag. Er setzte sich auf den Stein und schloss die Augen. So versuchte er immer seine Gedanken zu ordnen und ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Seine Gedanken waren ohnehin ziemlich wirr und ein leichtes Frösteln durchlief seinen Körper bei dem Gedanken, dass der Ort, wo er aufgewachsen war nicht weit von hier entfernt lag. Eine merkwürdige Unruhe befiel ihn. Was wenn er einer Person aus der Abtei hier begegnen würde? Er wusste nicht was er dann tun sollte, aber mit einem Mal fühlte er sich unsicher, so weit von den anderen weg. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und entschloss sich zu den anderen zurückzugehen. Ein solch ungewohntes Gefühl, wie das gerade eben, hatte er noch nie gehabt. Angst! Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte er Angst alleine zu sein. Er stoppte. Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Er hatte sich geschworen, niemals Angst zu haben oder vor jemandem wegzulaufen, dennoch konnte er nichts an dem unguten Gefühl ändern. Was war los mit ihm?

„Hier ist dein Dranzer!", sagte Kenny gut gelaunt. „Ich habe nicht viel verändert, aber er dürfte jetzt eine höhere Stabilisation haben und ich habe einen neuen Hochgeschwindigkeitsring ergänzt. Probier ihn mal aus!"

Kai nahm seinen Dranzer zurück und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Sagte jedoch nichts, aber Kenny hatte es auch nicht erwartet. Kai zeigte nie irgendeine Form von Dankbarkeit und mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich daran, allerdings wirkte sein Gesicht heute noch finsterer.

„Ray"!", rief Kai zu dem Jungen in dem weißen Kimono barsch hinüber. „Lass uns kämpfen!"

Ray gab keine Antwort, sondern folgte nur der Aufforderung und stellte sich Kai gegenüber an eine Beyarena. Kenny zählte an. „3...2...1...Let it rip!" Die beiden Blader rissen fast gleichzeitig an ihren Leinen und die Blades schossen in die Arena nieder. Auch die anderen Mitglieder der BladeBreakers hatten sich nun um die Arena versammelt, denn für gewöhnlich wurde es immer recht spannend, wenn Kai und Ray gegeneinander bladeten. Kenny wertete sofort die einzelnen Statistiken aus und kommentierte den Kampf sachlich.

So schnell wie die Blades gestartet waren, ging auch das Match weiter. Die beiden Blader schenkten sich nichts und eine Attacke folgte der nächsten. Ray war ein Perfektionist und er beherrschte seine Kampftechniken im Schlaf, trotzdem gelang es ihm nicht Kai aus der Reserve zu locken. Kai kannte Rays Technik aus dem FF und für ihn war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Ray müde wurde. Er hingegen konnte auf die Dauer seine Kraft konstant halten. Zudem hatte Kenny mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet, denn Dranzer blieb noch stabiler als sonst.

Ray griff unerbitterlich an und Kai parierte seine Attacken auch genauso unerbitterlich oder wich ihm aus. Ray ließ sich damit aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er hatte Geduld und irgendwann würde sich die Gelegenheit ergeben, außerdem wusste auch er, dass Kai auf die Dauer gewinnen würde, also musste er ihn schnell schlagen. Er zog sich zurück und spielte nun seinerseits auf Defensive. Nun war es an Kai seinen Angriff zu starten. Er trieb Drigger jetzt gnadenlos durch die Arena und durch den Hochgeschwindigkeitsring fiel es Ray immer schwerer sich aus brenzlichen Situationen zu befreien. Vielleicht war das defensive Spiel doch nicht seine Stärke, denn er konnte auch die Angriffe immer schlechter abwehren und sein Blade geriet gefährlich ins Schlingern. Das war die Gelegenheit.

„Los Dranzer! Dranzer Attack!", schrie Kai. Ein riesiger Phönix erhob sich aus dem Blade.

„Nein...Drigger!", schrie Ray, doch es war zu spät. Kaum hatte er die Worte gesagt, da flog sein Blade in einem hohen Bogen aus der Arena und Kenny musste sich ducken, damit er nicht getroffen wurde.

Dranzer kehrte wieder in die Hand seines Besitzers zurück, der immer noch mit einem recht finsteren und ausdruckslosen Gesicht da stand. „Wir müssen mehr trainieren, sonst sind wir bei der Weltmeisterschaft geliefert", sagte Kai schlecht gelaunt und ging in Richtung des Hotels.

„Wir müssen mehr trainieren", äffte ihn Tyson nach als Kai aus Hörweite war. „Was meint der eigentlich, was wir hier tun. Gänseblümchen pflücken oder was?"

„Kai hat Recht!", schaltete sich nun Ray ein, der seinen Drigger wieder eingesammelt hatte. „In der Form in der wir jetzt sind, haben wir bei der Meisterschaft keine Chance. Unsere Gegner werden nicht Däumchen gedreht haben und außerdem haben wir einen Titel zu verteidigen."

„Jaja... is ja schon gut, ich habe verstanden.", murrte Tyson.

Sie folgten Kai ins Hotel, der schon vorausgegangen war.

„Diese Kinder...die stellen sich das alles so einfach vor, doch sie irren sich. Beybladen ist nicht nur Spaß, man muss dafür trainieren. Warum bin ich bloß mit diesen Quatschköpfen geschlagen?" Auf dem Weg zum Hotel ärgerte Kai sich innerlich, dass sie nicht in besserer Form waren, denn das hieß, dass sie noch viel zu tun hatten und bis zur Meisterschaft war es nicht mehr lange hin. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, sodass er den Schatten, der ihm schon den ganzen Tag folgte nicht bemerkte. Lautlos schlich eine große dunkle Gestalt hinter ihm her. Kurz vor dem Hotel stoppte sie und verschwand.

Kai ging schnurstracks nach oben auf sein Zimmer. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit den anderen was essen oder sich Tysons blöde Sprüche anhören, er musste jetzt alleine sein.

Wenig später kamen auch die BladeBreakers im Hotel an.

„Boah...ich hab einen Mordshunger!", kam es aus Tyson hervor und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Aussage knurrte sein Magen fast im selben Moment.

„Gut dann lasst uns was essen gehen", sagte Max. „Ich habe nämlich auch ziemlichen Kohldampf"

„Aber wir sollten Kai noch Bescheid sagen", erwiderte Kenny.

„Ach, wenn der was essen geht, sagt er uns doch auch nicht Bescheid", konterte Tyson boshaft. „Außerdem ist der mal wieder schlecht gelaunt und das Essen will ich mir von dem nicht auch noch versauen lassen."

Schließlich gingen die BladeBreakers alleine was essen. Kai lag derweil auf seinem Bett und dachte angestrengt über einen neunen Trainingsplan nach, bis auf einmal jemand an der Tür klopfte. Kai ging genervt zur Tür und öffnete sie. Vor ihm stand ein Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug, der eindeutig zum Personal des Hotels gehörte.

„Herr Hiwatari?"

„Ja!", gab Kai mürrisch zur Antwort.

„In der Eingangshalle ist ein Gespräch für sie!"

„Ich komme!", sagte er ein wenig verärgert. „Das konnte ja nur einer aus seinem Team sein", dachte er.

Als er unten in der Eingangshalle das Gespräch in einer separaten Zelle annahm, war er allerdings sehr überrascht.

„Kai...ich möchte, dass du sofort zu dem Übungsplatz kommst, wo ihr heute Nachmittag trainiert habt!" Das war alles, was der Anrufer von sich gab.

Auf dem Weg zum Übungsplatz fragte Kai sich noch mindestens ein dutzend Mal, warum er das überhaupt tat, aber er entschloss sich dafür, dass seine Neugierde wohl gesiegt hatte.

Mittlerweile war es draußen stockfinster, so wie es in Russland eigentlich immer war, aber in dieser Nacht hatte die Dunkelheit etwas Beklommenes und Unheilverheißendes an sich.

Als Kai an dem Übungsplatz ankam stand eine dunkle Gestalt neben der Arena, in der er noch vor wenigen Stunden mit Ray gekämpft hatte. Er ging auf die Gestalt zu, doch er konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Es wurde von einer Kapuze, die die Gestalt tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, verdeckt.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte Kai kalt.

„Dein Großvater möchte mit dir reden und er schickt mich, um dich zu ihm zu bringen!", antwortete die Person höfflich und doch bestimmt.

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Ich habe meinem Großvater nichts zu sagen!"; entgegnete Kai zornig und drehte der Gestalt den Rücken zu.

„Voltaire sagte mir bereits, dass du nicht kommen würdest, dennoch habe ich Befehl dich zu ihm zu bringen."

„Sie können es ja versuchen, aber freiwillig werde ich garantiert nicht mit kommen." „Kai...bitte...ich möchte dir nicht wehtun, aber wenn du dich weigerst muss ich es tun." Kais Augen weiteten sich vor Zorn. Niemals würde er freiwillig in die Abtei zurückkehren. Die schwarze Gestalt trat auf ihn zu.

„Kai...ich bitte dich! Komm einfach mit und dir wird nichts geschehen."

Plötzlich kamen zwei weitere Gestalten aus dem Hintergrund hinzu und kreisten Kai ein, um ihm den Fluchtweg abzuschneiden. Hastig drehte er sich um und ein Gefühl der Angst nahm von ihm Besitz ein. Er wollte nicht zurück. Nicht zurück zu den grausamen Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit. Panisch drehte er sich von einer Gestalt zur Anderen. Sie kamen immer näher auf ihn zu und eine Flucht wurde immer aussichtsloser. „Kai...bitte...hör auf!"

Doch Kai hörte die Stimme schon gar nicht mehr. Seine Gedanken rasten. Blindlings rannte er auf eine der drei Gestalten zu und versetzte ihr einen harten Schlag in die Magengegend. Die Gestalt sank zusammen.

„Dieser Drecksbalg!", fluchte der Mann. Kai rannte los, ohne auf irgendetwas zu achten, nur weg von diesem Ort. Er musste zurück ins Hotel, dort könnten sie ihm nichts anhaben. Die Gestalt die er niedergestreckte hatte, nahm nun auch wieder die Verfolgung auf. Das würde der Junge noch büssen. Kai rannte immer weiter. Sein Atem ging schwer und seine Beine trugen ihn auch nicht so schnell, wie es ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Als er sich kurz umdrehte, waren die Männer nicht mehr da. Wo waren sie hin? So schnell konnte er nun auch nicht gerannt sein. Egal! Hauptsache weg! Das Hotel konnte auch nicht mehr weit weg sein und tatsächlich, da waren die Lichter. Er lief wieder los. Doch plötzlich sprangen wieder zwei Gestalten von einem Baum und packten seine Arme fest auf seinen Rücken, Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Als er aufblickte erkannte er die Gestalt vor sich als die, die er eben noch niedergestreckt hatte. Wo war er nur so schnell hergekommen?

„Na du kleine Rotznase! Hast wohl gedacht, du kommst uns so leicht davon!"

Kai sagte nichts. In seinen Augen stand Panik und Angst geschrieben. Plötzlich traf ihn ein heftiger Schlag in den Magen. Vor Schmerz krümmte er sich zusammen und wurde nur noch von den beiden Männern aufrecht gehalten.

„Na, gefällt dir das? Genauso fühlt sich das halt an."

Wieder traf ein Schlag seinen Magen und kurzzeitig verschwammen die Bilder vor seinen Augen. Er betete, dass der Schmerz aufhören würde. Doch stattdessen folgte noch ein weiterer Schlag. Die beiden Männer, die ihn gehalten hatten ließen ihn jetzt los und er sank auf dem Boden zusammen. Die Bilder wurden immer undeutlicher, bis er schließlich einfach die Augen schloss. Der Mann vor ihm war so in Rage, dass er jetzt sogar mit den Füßen auf ihn eintrat.

Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„Hört sofort auf!"

Und tatsächlich, die Tritte hörten auf. Eine Gestalt kniete sich zu ihm herunter. Es war der Mann mit dem er eben gesprochen hatte. Was wollte er jetzt noch von ihm? Er packte ihn unterm Arm und richtete ihn auf. Die anderen Männer waren ein Stück zurückgewichen.

„Ich frage dich noch mal. Kommst du jetzt mit oder muss ich dich gewaltsam mitnehmen?"

Kai antwortete nicht. Mit Verachtung sah er auf die Stelle, wo das Gesicht des Mannes sein musste. Er richtete sich nun ganz auf und stand dem Mann gegenüber. Keine gute Idee, denn direkt wurde ihm schwindlig, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Seine Augen waren müde und erschöpft und doch strahlten sie noch einen arroganten Trotz aus. „Niemals", presste er schließlich hervor und spukte seinem Gegenüber vor die Füße. Im selben Moment drehte er sich um und versuchte erneut die Flucht zu ergreifen. Hauptsache er musste nicht zurück. Doch die beiden Männer, die sich in den Hintergrund zurückgezogen hatten, standen plötzlich wieder vor ihm und versperrten den Weg. Nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später legte sich ein Arm um seinen Hals und hielt ihn fest. Kais Hände versuchten den Arm wegzureißen, doch er lag eisern um seinen Hals. „Kai...ich will das wirklich nicht, aber du lässt mir keinen andere Wahl!" Fast im selben Moment legte sich ein feuchtes Tuch über seinen Mund und seine Nase. Panisch sog er die Luft ein, doch schon beim zweiten Atemzug verschwammen die Bilder vor seinen Augen. Dann ergriff ihn die Dunkelheit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo alle zusammen!

Mir ist doch glatt beim ersten Kapitel was durch die Lappen gegangen.

Habe vergessen zu erwähnen, dass nix in dieser Geschichte mir gehört, außer –und das möchte ich betonen- der Handlung und Elena. Das ist nämlich meiner verdrehten Fantasie entsprungen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein klitzekleines Review hinterlassen würdet. Am Liebsten mit konstruktiver Kritik oder vielleicht sogar Sachen, die euch gefallen haben "

Also, viel Spaß jetzt beim Lesen!

------------------------------------------

**Reale Erinnerung**

**Hotel in Russland...**

„Boah...war das lecker!"

„Mann...Tyson...kannst du dich denn nicht mal zusammenreißen?", stöhnte Hillary.

„Aber es hat nun mal geschmeckt und das kann man ja wohl auch sagen!", empörte sich Tyson lauthals.

„Hey Leute, meint ihr nicht es sei mal Zeit, dass wir wieder auf unser Zimmer gehen und uns ins Bett legen? So wie ich Kai nämlich kenne, hat der sich für morgen ein besonders hartes Training ausgedacht", gab Kenny zu bedenken.

Alle stimmten ihm zu und sie gingen wieder rauf in ihr Apartment. Dort begaben sich dann alle auf ihre Zimmer, um sich ins Bett zu legen.

Als Ray in sein Zimmer ging, wunderte er sich nicht, dass es im Zimmer dunkel war, also machte er auch nur seine Nachttischlampe an, um sich umzuziehen.

Kais Bett war leer.

Sofort rannte er wieder raus und klopfte bei seinen Teamkollegen an die Tür. Da die anderen noch nicht schliefen, kamen sie auch schnell raus.

„Leute, Kai ist nicht in seinem Zimmer!", erklärte Ray ein wenig beunruhigt. Tyson rollte daraufhin mit den Augen und sagte:

„ Mein Gott und deswegen das ganze Theater. Das wäre doch nicht das erste mal, dass er über Nacht weg ist. Der kommt und geht doch, wie er lustig ist."

„Mann, Tyson, findest du das denn überhaupt nicht seltsam?"

„Nö!"

„Tyson hat Recht, das wäre nicht das erste Mal", ergänzte Kenny und gähnte dabei müde.

„Ich fange erst an mir Sorgen zu machen, wenn er morgen Abend noch nicht da ist", sagte Tyson, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer.

„Ray, du solltest dich auch hinlegen. Kai wird schon nichts passiert sein, du kennst ihn doch. Außerdem ist er auch kein Kleinkind mehr. Er ist mittlerweile 18 und kann schon auf sich selber aufpassen", beruhigte ihn Max. „Wenn er morgen nicht auftaucht, dann gehen wir ihn suchen."

Die anderen gingen wieder in ihre Zimmer. Ray blieb noch einen Moment im Wohnraum stehen und guckte den anderen perplex hinterher. Dass sie einfach so unbesorgt schlafen gehen konnten. Naja, aber vielleicht machte er sich wirklich viel zu viele Sorgen. Kai war nun einmal eigenwillig und wenn er sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann nimmt er auch wenig Rücksicht auf seine Freunde.

Jetzt drehte sich auch Ray wieder um und ging in sein Zimmer zurück.

**Währendessen in der Abtei in Russland...**

„Herein!", befahl eine barsche Stimme. Ein fahlhäutiger, schwarzhaariger Mann betrat den Raum.

„Hast du ihn?", fragte der alte Mann.

„Ich habe ihren Auftrag so erfüllt, wie sie es mir aufgetragen haben", antwortete der Mann förmlich und neigte dabei seinen Kopf. Ein Grinsen war nun in dem Gesicht des Alten zu sehen.

„Hat er sich gewehrt?", fragte er, wusste allerdings die Antwort schon und grinste noch breiter. Der jüngere Mann verzog keine Miene und antwortete:

„ Ja hat er, aber er wird bald zu sich kommen. Ich habe ihn in sein altes Zimmer bringen lassen."

„Gut! Bring ihn zu mir, sobald er wach ist, ich möchte mit ihm reden und ich denke, er wird sich über ein Treffen mit mir bestimmt freuen", der Alte grinste zynisch.

Der jüngere Mann nickte gehorsam und verließ den Raum.

Alles war schwarz, er konnte nichts erkennen, doch er erkannte den Geruch. Das durfte nicht sein. Hier wollte er nicht sein. Kais Verstand war noch nicht klar und die Bilder drangen nur langsam und verschwommen in seinen Kopf. Als er die ersten vertrauten Gegenstände erkannte, riss er panisch die Augen auf und schnellte hoch. Ein pulsierender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper und seine Hand krallte sich instinktiv an seinen Bauch. Langsam kehrte auch die Erinnerung an die letzten wachen Momente in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, was hier vorging. Er war in der Abtei, doch wie sollte er hier wieder rauskommen. Er kam allerdings gar nicht dazu, weiter über eine Flucht nachzudenken, denn auf einmal hörte er Schritte vor der Tür, die laut durch die kahlen Gänge hallten. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss. Er wollte sich verstecken, doch er versuchte das Gefühl der Angst zu verdrängen. Er blieb einfach auf seinem Bett sitzen. Ihm war schlecht. Was würde jetzt passieren?

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann betrat den Raum. Kai kannte ihn, aber er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren sehr verändert. Er war noch fahler geworden und sein Gesicht war wie aus Eis, doch das war bei den Leuten hier normal. Irgendwann musste man einfach gefühllos werden.

„Kai, bist du wach?", ertönte die Stimmen und sie klang genauso förmlich, wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Kai antwortete nicht.

„Dein Großvater möchte dich sehen und ich hoffe, dass du dieses Mal einfach so mitkommst. Du kommst hier sowieso nicht raus, also wehr dich nicht unnötig."

Es klang plausibel und im Unterbewusstsein wusste Kai ganz genau, dass es stimmte, doch er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Es musste eine Fluchtmöglichkeit geben. Die Tür...sie war noch immer auf und es waren keine weiteren Männer zu sehen. Er verharrte auf dem Bett. Der Mann schritt auf ihn zu und packte ihn unsanft am Unterarm. In dem Moment schlug er zu...genau in den Magen. Er rannte los. Die Bewegungen schmerzten, doch er ignorierte es. Hauptsache er kam hier raus.

Er rannte aus seinem Zimmer und den Gang hinunter. Er kannte das Gebäude und dieser Weg würde ihn auf dem schnellsten Weg nach draußen führen. Der Mann war mittlerweile auch aus Kais Zimmer gekommen und rief in Russisch etwas den Gang hinunter. Kai wand den Kopf nach hinten, um zu verstehen, was er sagte, doch im selben Moment schlug ihm etwas sehr hartes gegen die Brust und da er noch in vollem Lauf war, schlug er nach hinten über und landete hart auf dem Rücken. Sein Kopf knallte auf den Steinboden und im ersten Moment bekam er keine Luft. Schnell verging dieser Zustand, doch als er aufstehen wollte, waren der Mann aus seinem Zimmer und der Mann der ihm seinen Arm vor die Brust geschlagen hatte schon über ihm. Sie zerrten ihn grob auf die Beine, hielten aber seine Hände gut auf dem Rücken fest.

„Binde ihm die Hände zusammen, ich will nicht dass er wieder abhaut!", befahl der fahlhäutige Mann grob und er schien jetzt ziemlich zornig zu sein. Der andere Mann gehorchte und schnürte Kais Hände so fest auf den Rücken, dass sie nach kurzer Zeit blau anliefen.

Sie führten ihn jetzt den Gang wieder zurück zu den Räumlichkeiten seines Großvaters. Victor klopfte kurz an und betrat den Raum sofort. Der andere Mann schob Kai vor sich in den Raum.

Der Alte hinter dem Schreibtisch sah sie fröhlich an und setzte nun ein überraschtes Gesicht auf, was allerdings zu übertrieben war, um echt zu wirken.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert, mein Enkelchen. Das sieht ja fast so aus, als habe dir einer übel mitgespielt", und jetzt konnte er sein Grinsen nicht mehr verbergen.

Kai musterte seinen Großvater mit Verachtung. Der Alte schritt um den Tisch herum und blieb dicht vor seinem Enkel stehen.

„Na, freust du dich etwa nicht, deinen Großvater auch mal wieder zu sehen?", fragte der Alte sarkastisch. Kais Blick verdunkelt sich und es sprach der pure Hass aus seinen Augen.

Vollkommen unerwartet spuckte er dem alten Mann ins Gesicht. Der Alte wich erschrocken zurück und sein Gesicht wirkte überrascht, doch sofort spiegelte sich Zorn auf seinen Zügen wieder und er schlug Kai so feste ins Gesicht, dass er fast zusammengesackt wäre, wenn ihn der andere Mann hinter ihm nicht gehalten hätte.

„Das wagst du nicht noch einmal, du wertloses Stück Dreck!"

Er ging wieder auf Kai zu, vergrub seine schrumplige Hand in dessen Haaren und zog seinen Kopf so ruckartig nach hinten, dass sein Genick knackte. Seine andere Hand schloss sich um Kais Kehle und drückte zu.

„Wenn du es noch einmal wagen solltest, dann bringe ich dich genauso um, wie ich es auch schon mit deiner Mutter getan habe!", flüsterte er ihm nun bedrohlich zu. Der Alte ließ ihn wieder los und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, ohne zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, dass Kai hustend nach Luft schnappte.

„Setzt dich!", befahl er. Der zweite Mann drückte Kai auf einen Stuhl runter. Victor hatte sich in eine Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen und beobachtete die Situation mit finsterer Miene. Er füllte Mitleid mit dem Jungen und insgeheim gab er sich die Schuld daran. Kai wollte nicht hierhin, doch er hatte ihn hierher gebracht, nur um nicht selbst dem Zorn des Alten zum Opfer zu fallen. Wie feige er doch war!

„Kai, ich habe dich herbringen lassen, weil ich etwas von dir möchte!", begann der Alte. Kai zeigte keine Reaktion, er hatte so etwas erwartet, doch was es auch sein mochte, er würde es nicht tun.

„Du wirst mir die BitBeasts deines Teams bringen, denn ich brauche sie für meine Experimente."

Zum ersten Mal zeigte Kai eine Reaktion. Seine Augen waren nun weit aufgerissen und starrten den Alten ungläubig an. Warum sollte er das tun? Er wusste zwar, wie es funktionierte, denn er hatte es damals schon für seinen Großvater getan, doch jetzt nicht mehr.

„Niemals!", schrie er und sprang auf. Der Mann hinter ihm drückte ihn gewaltsam wieder in den Stuhl.

„Niemals werde ich mehr was für dich tun und ich werde schon gar keine BitBeasts mehr stehlen."

Der Alte grinste.

„Und ob du das wirst! Wusstest du eigentlich dass du eine Schwester hast?"

Kai blickte ihn fassungslos an. Nein, er hatte keine Schwester. Sie war gestorben...mit seiner Mutter zusammen. Es war vor zwölf Jahren gewesen. Sie war gerade geboren und er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade mal Sechs, doch er wusste noch genau, wie sie hieß: Elena.

Er hatte den Namen nie vergessen und er hatte sich oft vorgestellt, wie sein Leben mit ihr hätte sein können, wenn er eine ganz normale Familie gehabt hätte.

Der Alte sah die Fassungslosigkeit in dem Gesicht seines Enkels mit Genugtuung. Genau diese Reaktion hatte er erwartet. Mit einer Fernbedienung schaltete er den Monitor in der Wand ein. Der Monitor zeigte das Bild eines kleinen Mädchens mit weisblonden, langen Haaren, was in einem großen Garten spielte. Im Hintergrund erhob sich ein prächtiges Haus. Es sah so aus, als ob das Mädchen nicht wüsste, dass sie fotografiert würde.

Kais Augen weiteten sich und er starrte wie versteinert auf den Monitor. Das durfte nicht sein, aber die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar. Sie hatte dieselben Augen wie er, sie schien fröhlich zu sein.

Die Stimme des Alten riss Kai aus seiner Trance.

„Das ist deine Schwester, Elena Hiwatari. Sie wurde nach dem Tod deiner Mutter von einer reichen Familie adoptiert und wohnt nun in Moskau."

Kai starrte nun seinen Großvater entsetzt an. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er hatte eine Schwester und es ging ihr gut.

„Also, um noch einmal auf deinen Auftrag zurückzukommen: du bringst mir die BitBeasts und ich werde dir versprechen, dass deine Schwester so weiterlebt wie bisher", dem Alten stand nun wieder das siegessichere Grinsen im Gesicht. Kai verspürte einen Zorn, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Der Alte wollte nicht nur sein Leben mit Qualen erfüllen, sondern auch das Leben seiner Schwester. Das durfte er nicht zulassen, wenigstens sie sollte ein normales Leben führen dürfen. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich nun wieder und er senkte den Kopf. Das war für den Alten Antwort genug.

„Ich hoffe, du versagst nichts, sonst...!", der Alte fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Kehle und das zeigte deutlich, wie die Konsequenzen bei einem Versagen aussahen.

„Victor...!"

Victor trat aus seiner Ecke wieder hervor.

„Geleite meinen lieben Enkel doch bitte nach draußen!", sagte er gespielt fröhlich. Kai stand schon auf. Sein Blick war leer und seine Gedanken kreisten nur um seine Schwester.

Auf dem Weg nach Draußen ging Kai wie ein geprügelter Hund vor Victor her.

„Es tut mir leid!", flüsterte Victor leise zu Kai, doch dieser schien es gar nicht wahr zu nehmen.

Als sie vor den Toren des Klosters angelangt waren, schnitt Victor die Fesseln durch und verschwand geräuschlos wieder hinter den Mauern der Abtei.

Kai verharrte vor den Toren. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass seiner Schwester etwas geschehen würde. Sie sah auf den Bildern so glücklich aus und so sollte es auch bleiben. Zwar wollte er sie gerne sehen, doch er fürchtete, sie dadurch mit ihrer wahren Familie zu konfrontieren und das konnte schlimme Folgen für sie haben.

Benommen und in Gedanken ging er los. Er wusste nicht wohin. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Sollte er zurück ins Hotel gehen und seinen Auftrag erfüllen? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, so waren die BladeBreakers doch so etwas wie seine Freunde und er wollte niemandem mehr Leid zufügen. Er wollte sich keine Feinde mehr machen.

Vollkommen wahllos taumelte er durch Strassen und Gassen. Jetzt wo er für sich war, kamen auch die Schmerzen wieder. Sein Kopf dröhnte von dem Sturz und dem Chloroform. Seine Rippen schmerzten bei jedem Atemzug und Schritt, den er machte.

Schließlich fand er sich in einer Sackgasse wieder. Er stand vor einer hohen Mauer. In seinem Kopf ging alles wirr und die ständigen Schwindelanfälle verhinderten es, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Langsam ließ er sich an der Mauer herabsinken und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen sie. Die Schmerzen machten ihn wahnsinnig, aber er durfte nicht ruhen, er musste etwas unternehmen. Der Boden war kalt. Er ignorierte es. Er wollte aufstehen, doch seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Sein Blick wurde wieder undeutlich und eine beklemmende Dunkelheit drohte ihn zu verschlingen. Und da war noch etwas...Verzweiflung. Auf der ständigen Suche nach einer Lösung, war er immer wieder auf Hindernisse gestoßen, die ein Gelingen unmöglich machten. Diese Verzweiflung trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Dann setzte sein Denken aus und er wurde wieder bewusstlos.

**Nächster Morgen im Hotel...**

Ray war als erster auf den Beinen. Sein erster Blick wanderte zu Kais Bett hinüber, doch es war immer noch verlassen. Rasch stand er auf und zog sich an, dann weckte er auch die anderen, die allerdings nicht so begeistert davon waren.

„Hat Kai dich etwa geschickt, um uns unseren Schlaf zu rauben?", muckierte sich Tyson lauthals.

„Schön wäre es, aber er ist immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht", gab Ray ernst zurück. „Ach komm schon, der taucht schon wieder auf, mach dir mal keine Sorgen!"

„Ich mache mir aber Sorgen!", keifte Ray zurück. „Und mir ist es auch egal, was ihr jetzt macht, aber ich werde ihn jetzt suchen gehen."

„Mann, mach keinen Aufstand, wir kommen ja schon mit. Zu Mehreren haben wir ein bessere Chance ihn zu finden", antwortete Tyson ein wenig genervt.

Nach einer halben Stunde war dann auch der Letzte fertig und sie verließen das Hotel. Sie teilten sich auf. Kenny, Hillary und Max gingen zusammen auf die Suche und Tyson und Ray zogen los.

Ray hielt es für gut, die Gassen zu durchsuchen und auch Passanten nach Kai zu fragen.

Gegen Mittag kamen sie in die Gegend der Abtei und durchsuchten dort alle Strassen. Es war eine heruntergekommene und schmutzige Gegend, die nicht besonders Vertrauen erweckend aussah. Nach einiger Zeit trafen Ray und Tyson auf einen Passanten, der ihnen sagte, dass er in einer Sackgasse einen Jungen habe liegen sehen, sich aber nichts draus gemacht habe, weil das hier keine Seltenheit wäre. Er erklärte den beiden noch, wie sie dort hinkämen und ging dann unbeirrt weiter. Ray und Tyson rannten los.

Als sie in die dunkle Sackgasse einbogen konnten sie schon von weitem den Umriss einer Person erkennen und als sie näher kamen verschlug es ihnen den Atem.

Es war Kai.

Er lag auf dem Boden und war übersäht mit blauen Flecken. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und an seinen Handgelenken, befanden sich tiefe Einschnitte.

„Kai!", rief Ray und kniete sich zu ihm herunter. Kai reagierte nicht. Ray legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn.

„Er ist ganz heiß!", stellte er mit Erschrecken fest. „Wir müssen ihn sofort ins Hotel bringen!"

„Kai, du musst aufwachen!", sagte er nun wieder zu Kai und legte dessen Kopf auf seinen Schoss. Langsam öffnete Kai die Augen und guckte mit glasigem Blick direkt in Rays Gesicht.

„Ray!", sagte er schwach.

„Bleib ruhig liegen, wir kümmern uns um dich", beruhigte in Ray und strich ihm vorsichtig die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Kai schloss die Augen wieder und verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.

**Hotel...**

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er in einem weichen Bett und die warme Sonne strahlte durch das Fenster. Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte sich im Raum um. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Ray neben seinem Bett saß und ihn beobachtete.

„Geht es dir besser, Kai?", fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. Kai nickte schwach, auch wenn das eine Lüge war. Mit seinem Erwachen waren nämlich auch die Schmerzen zurückgekehrt und quälten ihn nun erneut. Sein Blick wanderte an seinem Körper herunter. Man hatte ihm das Oberteil ausgezogen und seine Prellungen und Platzwunden an Brust und Bauch verbunden. Auch seine Handgelenke waren verarztet worden. Doch er konnte sich noch immer nur schwer bewegen. Die Schmerzen waren zu stark.

Nun stand Ray auf und griff nach einem Tuch, was auf Kais Stirn platziert war. Kai zuckte zusammen. Dann erst realisierte er, dass nichts geschehen würde. Ray war ein wenig verwundert über Kais Reaktion, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und griff unbeirrt, aber vorsichtig nach dem Tuch. Er wrang es aus und ließ es in einem Eimer mit kaltem Wasser verschwinden. Dann wrang er es wieder leicht aus und legte es Kai erneut auf die Stirn. Es fühlte sich gut an und kühlte seine erhitzte Haut angenehm ab. Dann begann Ray einen Verband am Handgelenk zu öffnen, um nach der Wunde zu schauen und neue Salbe drauf zu tun. Kai ließ alles kommentarlos geschehen. Es war schon seltsam. Er war immer so kalt zu ihnen und zeigte nicht einmal Gefühle und doch kümmerten sie sich so gut um ihn. Schuldgefühle durchsteiften seine Gedanken.

Als Ray fertig war, sagte er: „Ich gehe jetzt den anderen Bescheid sagen, dass es dir besser geht, aber du solltest noch im Bett bleiben, du hast nämlich hohes Fieber und der Arzt hat gesagt, dass du dich noch immer in einer bedrohlichen Lage befindest. Der Arzt wird morgen früh noch einmal nach dir sehen. Du kannst aber ruhig schlafen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Ray den Raum und ließ Kai alleine.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich lasse mich nicht entmutigen…ich schreibe weiter…bis ich endlich mein erstes Review kriege…bis zum Erbrechen und wenn es wirklich so schrecklich ist, wie die nicht vorhandenen Reviews erahnen lassen, dann müsst ihr mir auch ein Review schreiben, damit ich aufhöre diabolisch grinz

Also, bitte lesen und schreiben, würd mich echt freuen.

------------------------------------------

**Der kalte Stein**

**Nächster Morgen im Hotel...**

Als Kai aus einem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte, war es draußen noch dämmerig. Die anderen schienen noch zu schlafen, denn es herrschte eine ungewohnte Ruhe.

Die Schmerzen hatten fast aufgehört und er beschloss aufzustehen, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Seine Rippen schmerzten bei einzelnen Bewegungen immer noch, aber es war nicht mehr annähernd so schlimm, wie am letzten Tag.

Leise schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer, um Ray nicht aufzuwecken. Er wollte jetzt alleine sein. Die Gegenwart seiner Freunde, denen er schon bald Leid zufügen würde, war beklemmend. Er wollte es nicht tun.

Im Aufenthaltsraum angekommen öffnete er die Tür, die auf den Balkon führte und ging hinaus. Es war noch sehr kühl und auf seinem nackten Oberkörper bildete sich eine Gänsehaut. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sog er die kalte, klare Morgenluft ein und sie erfüllte seinen Körper auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise mit neuer Kraft.

Kai setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Balkon und blickte direkt in den Sonnenaufgang. Es war beruhigend.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so da saß, doch als er sich in die Gegenwart zurückholte, war es bereits hell. Plötzlich tauchten hinter ihm Schritte auf und er zuckte zusammen, drehte sich allerdings nicht um.

„Kai!", sagte eine vertraute Stimme in vorwurfsvollen Ton, „Du sollst im Bett bleiben, du hast immer noch Fieber und wenn du hier draußen halb nackt sitzt wird es garantiert nicht besser."

Erst jetzt drehte Kai seinen Kopf und blickte in das Gesicht eines äußerst verärgert schauenden Ray.

„Ich brauchte frische Luft", antwortete er ruhig und ungewohnt normal.

„Na gut, du hattest jetzt genug frische Luft. Lass uns wieder rein gehen", sagte Ray immer noch verärgert. Kai stand auf und ging bereitwillig hinter Ray her. Sie machten sich immer noch Sorgen um ihn, dabei ging es ihm doch schon wieder recht gut.

„Der Arzt wollte gleich noch mal nach dir gucken und sag ihm bloß nicht, dass du schon aufgestanden bist, sonst bringt er dich und uns gleich vor Ort und Stelle um", sagte Ray an Kai gewand und er klang schon wieder etwas freundlicher.

Die anderen schliefen scheinbar noch. Wollten sie etwa nicht trainieren?

Eine halbe Stunde später stand auch schon der Arzt in der Tür und ging schnurstracks in Kais Zimmer. Ray folgte ihm.

Als er fertig war mit seiner Untersuchung, die Kai kommentarlos über sich ergehen ließ, war er mit dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden. Das Fieber war zwar noch nicht ganz abgeklungen, aber außerhalb des Gefahrenbereichs. Auch die Verletzungen befanden sich auf dem Wege der Heilung.

Der Arzt drehte sich zu Ray und sagte: „Der Patient soll noch zwei Tage das Bett hüten und dann langsam wieder mit dem Training beginnen. Achten sie aber bitte darauf, dass er sich nicht überanstrengt."

„Ist gut Doktor!", antwortete Ray und brachte den Arzt noch zur Tür, danach kehrte er in Kais Zimmer zurück.

Kai saß mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt in seinem Bett. Er sah Ray mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an.

„Ich bleibe garantiert nicht noch zwei Tage in diesem Zimmer liegen!"

„Und ob du das wirst, du hast gehört, was der Arzt gesagt hat."

„Das interessiert mich nicht, ich werde gleich trainieren gehen."

„Das wirst du nicht!"

„Versuch mich doch aufzuhalten!" Kais Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er blickte Ray direkt in die Augen. Er gewann. Ray verließ ohne ein weiteres Kommentar das Zimmer. Wenn Kai etwas wollte, dann war es zwecklos ihn aufzuhalten. Ray kochte vor Zorn. Wie konnte er nur so leichtsinnig sein? Sein Körper würde den Belastungen noch nicht standhalten und es bestand die Gefahr, dass das Fieber zurückkehrte.

Wenig später waren auch die anderen endlich aufgewacht. Zusammen gingen sie dann zum Frühstück. Kai wartete in seinem Zimmer bis er von draußen keine Stimmen mehr hörte, dann zog er sich an und verließ den Raum. Er ging durch die Hotellobby und betrat den Park vor dem Hotel. In seiner Hand trug er Dranzer und steuerte den Trainingsplatz zielstrebig an.

Dort angekommen erwartete ihn bereits jemand, den er lieber nicht gesehen hätte. An der Arena stand Victor. Woher wusste er, dass Kai hierhin kommen würde?

Kai blieb abrupt stehen und warf Victor einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Was willst du noch von mir?", fragte er unfreundlich.

„Ich soll dich von deinem Großvater nur noch einmal an deinen Auftrag erinnern", sagte er förmlich und trat langsam auf Kai zu.

„Außerdem soll ich dir sagen, dass er nicht allzu lange warten möchte. Spätestens in drei Tagen sollst du zur Abtei kommen und ihm berichten, wie weit du bist. Solltest du nicht kommen, dann werde ich dich erneut holen."

Kai zuckte bei dem Gedanken daran unmerklich zusammen. Victor stand nun dicht vor ihm und holte etwas aus seinem Mantel. Er zog einen dunkelroten Stein hervor und hielt ihn Kai hin.

„Du sollst die BitBeasts in diesen Stein sperren und sie deinem Großvater übergeben."

Wie gebannt starrte Kai auf den Stein vor ihm, versuchte jedoch nicht ihn zu nehmen. Victor ließ den Stein in Kais Tasche gleiten. Der grauhaarige Junge starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Wir sehen uns wieder, Kai!", sagte Victor abschließend, ohne auf Kais Reaktion einzugehen, drehte sich um und verließ den Trainingsplatz.

Kai blieb noch einen Moment reglos stehen, griff dann aber in die Tasche, in der der Stein lag und holte ihn hervor. Er schimmerte in seiner Hand und er war ungewöhnlich kalt. Was war das für ein Stein?

Wenig später kamen auch die anderen Bladebreakers auf den Trainingsplatz und gingen auf Kai zu.

„Mann, Kai, das find ich aber klasse, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist!", rief Tyson ihm schon von Weitem entgegen. Auch die anderen schienen sich zu freuen, nur Ray sagte nichts dazu. Anscheinend hatte er den anderen nichts von der Empfehlung des Arztes erzählt.

„Dann können wir ja anfangen zu trainieren!", sagte Tyson an alle gewand und sie gingen zu den Arenen. Ray stellte sich mit Kai an eine Arena und die beiden begannen. 3...2...1...Let it rip!

Schon das Starten stellte für Kai eine echte Herausforderung dar, denn seine Handgelenke schmerzten heftig, als er an der Leine riss.

Ray beobachtete sein Benehmen skeptisch. Er erkannte genau, dass Kai noch nicht in der Lage war ein ganzes Match durchzustehen, deshalb ließ er es zu Anfang langsam angehen.

Als Kai das bemerkte, war er sauer. Er wollte nicht zimperlich behandelt werden, nur weil er leichtes Fieber hatte. Er würde Ray schon zeigen, wie gut es ihm ging.

Er sammelte all seine Kraft und erhöhte das Tempo enorm. Seine Attacken donnerten nur so auf Drigger nieder und Ray fiel es immer schwerer ihnen auszuweichen. Allerdings war das nicht Kais volle Stärke. Anscheinend wollte er aber richtig kämpfen und sich nicht schonen. Ray war wütend. Dieser leichtsinnige Kerl. Ray würde ihm schon zeigen, dass er noch nicht gesund war, auch wenn er ihm dafür wehtun musste.

Auch Ray sammelte jetzt seine ganze Kraft und Drigger legte los. Er raste wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch die Arena und attackierte Dranzer immer wieder aufs Neue.

Kai wurde blass und er begann zu zittern, doch er würde nicht verlieren. Er musste all seine Kraft zusammennehmen, doch da war nichts mehr. Ray schien indessen immer stärker zu werden.

„Los Drigger! Tiger Clow Attack!", schrie Ray. Mit diesen Worten kam ein gewaltiger Tiger aus seinem Beyblade heraus und stürmte auf Dranzer zu. Kai konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Die Attacke schleuderte Dranzer auf dem direkten Weg aus der Arena. Kai brach zusammen. Die Wucht der Attacke hatte ihm schwer zugesetzt. Ray rannte sofort um die Arena zu Kai.

Kai zitterte am ganzen Leib und war blass. Seine Haut war wieder heiß und nass. Das war zuviel für ihn. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, schlug sie dann aber flackernd wieder auf. Wie hatte das passieren können? Er hatte sich so gut gefühlt.

„Hillary! Komm mal schnell her!", rief Kai. Hillary kam sofort.

„Wir müssen Kai zurück ins Hotel bringen, ich glaube, er hat schon wieder Fieber", sagte er eilig und zog Kai vorsichtig auf die Beine. Er schob seine Schulter unter Kais Arm und legte seinen Arm um Kais Rücken. Hillary tat es ihm gleich und so gestützt führten sie Kai zurück ins Hotel. Er wehrte sich nicht. Auf ihrem Zimmer angekommen legten sie Kai sofort in sein Bett. Ray holte den feuchten Lappen wieder heraus und legte ihn auf Kais Stirn. Hillary beobachtete die Szene still.

Kai schlug die Augen wieder auf und wollte aufstehen, aber Ray drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt ins Bett zurück.

„Du bleibst jetzt liegen und Hillary wird hier bleiben, und dafür sorgen, dass du das auch tust", sagte Ray streng. Hillary guckte ihn ein wenig erschrocken an. Sie und Kai verstanden sich nicht allzu gut und ausgerechnet sie sollte nun auf ihn aufpassen. Sie sagte aber nichts, sondern nickte nur. Kai sagte auch nichts dazu. Vielleicht hatte Ray wirklich Recht und es war besser, wenn er erst einmal liegen blieb, aber wie sollte er dann seinen Auftrag erfüllen.

Er war müde und schloss die Augen. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und seine Gedanken wurden ruhiger. Er schlief wieder ein.

Ray und Hillary verließen den Raum.

„Ich werde jetzt wieder zu den anderen gehen und noch etwas trainieren. Ich denke er wird jetzt erst einmal schlafen. Es wäre gut, wenn du zwischendurch mal das Tuch wechseln würdest", sagte Ray an Hillary gewand.

„Warum muss ausgerechnet ich auf ihn aufpassen. Kai kann mich doch gar nicht leiden", empörte sie sich jetzt.

„Du kannst ja auch für mich trainieren gehen, aber das würde mir wenig bringen", antwortete Ray zynisch.

„Is ja schon gut, ich mach es, aber nicht gerne!"

„Wir kommen heute Abend wieder, aber vielleicht komme ich dich gleich ablösen", sagte Ray und verließ das Zimmer.

Hillary blieb pikiert im Wohnraum stehen.

„Warum immer ich? Menno!", fluchte sie leise zu sich selbst, setzte sich dann schmollend auf das Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher an.


End file.
